Of Coffee, Tea & Cigarettes
by xdatenshibluex
Summary: Mariku drinks cold coffee and wonders if he is just a phase Bakura is going through. Oneshot birthday fic for ilovemanicures. Takes place in my SPL universe but I suppose it can stand alone. Domestic psychoshipping.


**And here we have a very late birthday fic for one of the most important people in my life~ I hope you like it Stephy! You've dealt with me at my worst and also seen me at my best and even though we don't get to talk as much as we used to you'll always be like my big sister and I'll always love you. So happy late birthday!**

 **This takes place in my Super Psycho Love universe but I guess it could stand alone? Not really 100% on that. Also if anyone can guess what song gave me inspiration for this oneshot you get a cookie.**

* * *

The current time was unknown to Mariku.

Judging by the sound of hurried footsteps and paper rustling, though, he could only assume it was around 7am and that Ryou and Malik were getting ready for their respective days ahead. Plus, the light filtering through his eyelids took away some of the mystery. He halfheartedly listened to the lights talk with one ear, not fully comprehending what exactly was being said in his hazy, half asleep state.

The smell of coffee wafted through the air and made Mariku want to arise from the pull out couch bed, but as he glanced down at the thief draped over him in peaceful slumber he decided he couldn't yet bring himself to remove himself from the other man's hold. He listened to the two leave and sighed contently. Bakura mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and Mariku found himself wondering what he was dreaming about; hopefully not a another nightmare. Despite proving time and time again that he wasn't going anywhere and that he would stand by his side, the nightmares of losing all that he loved for the second time still haunted Bakura's dreams, and Mariku hated having to talk him down after one of his episodes.

It was gut-wrenchingly hard to have to watch someone like Bakura cry.

But in this moment, his pale face held no sign of pain and the air around him was calm and not at all negative. The blond was comforted by this.

What he wasn't comforted by was the splitting headache he was getting. He was without a doubt hungover from the night before. He closed his eyes and tried to will himself back to sleep to no avail. It looked like he had gotten as much sleep as he was going to get, and that coffee was sounding better and better right about now. But again, he didn't want to get up. So he picked back up on watching Backura. His chest rose and fall peacefully and it looking at him while asleep, it was hard to believe he had done some of the things he had done in the past. He looked so harmless now.

You'd never guess that he had been through over 3,000 years of pain.

Suddenly feeling sentimental, he wiggled out of Bakura's grip on him and kissed his forehead. Bakura mumbled something intelligible again but made no sign that he was truly awake, so Mariku kissed his lips next. To his surprise, Bakura kissed him back, albeit it sloppy and sleepy. He then pulled the blanket up to his chin and slowly opened his eyes, squinting. Clearly he was wondering what purpose Mariku had for waking him. Bakura was a very big fan of sleep and did not like to be woken.

Seeing as how he was already awake and Mariku was now pretty awake himself, the blond saw no reason to try to resume sleeping the day away.

Inching back under the covers and wrapping an arm around Bakura's waist, pulling him just a little closer, he smirked.

"Wake up, old man." he teased.

Bakura rolled his eyes and said, "Careful with that joke. It's an antique."

Mariku laughed, and though Bakura's eyes slipped shut again, he was smirking over so slightly.

"Just like you." Mariku joked, grinning cockily.

Bakura's face dropped and he grunted, "Shut up."

Laughing once more, Mariku moved to get out of bed but Bakura's hold on him increased in strength. Mariku looked down at him curiously but he still had his eyes shut. He again tried to move but Bakura only pulled him back, looking agitated. Mariku smiled a little. This was how Bakura expressed wanting him close. It could be subtle and maybe he'd never admit it- make some excuse on how Mariku was warm and to stay in bed, or something of the sort- but Mariku knew his lover better than that. He was silently saying 'don't leave me'. To ease his mind, he leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I need coffee." he explained and Bakura stared at him long and hard for a moment but eventually gave in and let go of his boyfriend and got readjusted in the bed into a more comfortable position.

Once in the kitchen, Mariku poured himself some coffee in a mug and took a gulp. He made a face when he realized it was only lukewarm but shrugged and drank it anyway. Caffeine was caffeine after all. He hoisted himself up onto the counter and as he put the mug up to his lips to take another sip he saw Bakura drag himself out of bed and to the sliding glass door which he opened and stepped out into the cool early morning air.

Getting any idea, the blond male put his cup down and made quick work of preparing tea, adding exactly two lumps of sugar, just the way Bakura liked it. He took both mugs and nearly tripped over his own two feet on the way to the balcony. Damn hangover. But he'd live. This one was so minor and insignificant compared to his usual ones.

Unable to open the door with his hands full, he tapped the tip of his foot on the glass to get the whitette's attention. Bakura looked back at him and opened the door, then shut it behind him.

"Why do you need two cups of coffee?" he asked, raising a thin white brow as he ashed his cigarette over the railing. He sounded confused and looked ever so slightly concerned.

"I made you tea." Mariku clarified, handing him his cup.

The smile that graced the thief's face was there and gone in two seconds, but Mariku caught it and he smiled as well. Bakura sipped his tea and took another drag of his cigarette, leaning his head back ever so slightly and blowing smoke into the air around them. A comfortable silence befell them and Mariku caught himself thinking of the possibility of being with this man beside him forever. It surprised even him that that was precisely what he wanted.

He just didn't know if Bakura felt the same.

Was he just a phase? Was he just there to keep Bakura from going off the deep end? Why was he kept around? Mariku didn't know. He didn't know if his love would ever be enough. Bakura was the first person to ever make him feel any sort of positive emotion. Was he falling in love truly? And if so, was this what Bakura wanted? Would he accept him? These feelings? It had Mariku's head spinning.

Without thinking, Mariku raised a hand and stroked Bakura's cheek. Bakura flinched ever so slightly as he let him do so, but he looked at him oddly. Luckily it was more in confusion than annoyance or disgust, at least as far as Mariku could tell. They looked at each other for a long moment, the electricity between them sparking and flying every which way, pulling them closer. Their lips came in contact and Bakura tasted like tea and smoke and somehow it was the most attractive thing in the world to Mariku.

Bakura pulled away, dropped his cigarette to the concrete, stepped it out and kicked it off the balcony, then brown orbs locked with purple and he said, "Let's go back to bed."

Thinking Bakura was in the mood, Mariku licked his lips and followed him inside. He watched Bakura collapse on the bed face first and he crawled up beside him. Before he could do anything, though, Bakura was rolling over on his side, wrapping an arm around him and burying his face in his chest. Mariku realized then that Bakura was not after sex at the moment. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

It would be so very weird to anyone to know that the two "psychos" could be quite cuddly. Bakura liked the warmth of Mariku's body holding him in his arms and Mariku liked to listen to Bakura's heartbeat. They stayed that way for a long while. Mariku was gong to roll over to get more comfortable but, apparently thinking he was trying to get up, held onto him closer.

"Stay with me." he murmured, only about one third percent awake (maybe less.)

Mariku smiled softly down at his lover.

"Forever."


End file.
